Stolen
by Twilight Journey
Summary: Kazuya stood up and slowly made his way towards Mai. Her eyes traveled up to the dark mans forehead. The mark was still there. Was he still possesed?
1. Chapter 1

**_!!READ!! _**

**_This story takes place in the last three or four episodes or the eighth and nineth volumes of Ghost Hunt. If you have not read or seen them than you will get some form of spoilers._**

**_This is one of the things that might have happened if Kazuya had woken up. _**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. *sigh* Some dreams just don't come true. But I do own the plotline of this story.....YAY!!_**

* * *

Mai gasped as the man tore a big hole through the tissue paper on the door Kazuya was behind.

She took a step forward to perform the mantra that Koujo had told her to do but stopped; fear rushing through her body. She couldn't do it. Not after what happened with the children.

_I'm sorry, _she thought, frozen in fear _I'm so sorry, Lin_

Koujo brought his hand up to his lips to command his shiki, only to have it ripped away as an invisible force shot over his hand making a deep wound in his skin. His hand had been rendered temporarily unusable.

The man turned from the tissue paper door and staggered towards Mai, knife raised, ready to strike.

Then the doors hiding Kazuya were ripped away by an invisible blast that sent them all flying backwards into the wall. Koujo's and the man's heads hit the wall with a sickening crack and both fell to the ground, unconscious. Mai was lying against the wall fighting to stay awake, wondering what had just happened.

Then she noticed Kazuya.

His hand was stretched towards the paper doors. It had been at his side moments before.

Mai watched cautiously for any signs of further movement from the boy. She jumped when his eyes shot open.

She watched as he sat up stiffly and looked down at himself curiously. It reminded Mai of looking at ones self for the first time.

He slowly stood up and shot his hands out for balance as he stumbled from the sudden height; his eyes unfocused and refocused. Mai jumped again when his gaze landed on her. She shivered at the look in his eyes; pure evil.

He brought his hands back to his sides and started to slowly make his was to Mai. He glanced briefly at Koujo's comatose form as he walked by then shifted his eyes back to her.

Kazuya stopped inches in front of Mai and watched her paralyzed form. He cocked his head slightly. A flash of recognition shot through his eyes before it was replaced with a look of malevolence. Another shiver ran down her spine.

He bent down and grabbed her chin, lifting her face so that she was looking him in the eye. Fear laced her face and she jerked her head to the side out of his grasp, his nails dragging across her skin. Sharp pain shot through her cheek as blood trickled down her chin.

Kazuya smirked and tilted his head to watch the blood. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through it, smearing the sticky red substance across her cheek. The brightness was shocking against her rapidly paling complexion.

She flinched when his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm in a painful grip. She stumbled slightly when he yanked her to her feet. The dark man brought her close, a look of wonder clear on his face.

"He was dreaming about you," Kazuya's deep baritone filled Mai's ears. It sounded different. He cocked his head again "I wonder why."

He? Mai's eyes traveled up to his forehead. The mark was still there. Was he still possessed?

She gasped as her back was slammed against the wall. Kazuya's grip on her arm was still painful.

He looked her up and down and got close to her face, violet eyes boring into brown ones.

"Is it your body," he asked, his breath fanning across her face. He brought his free hand up and rested it on the upper part of her other arm "could be."

"Is it you skin," he ran his hand down the bare skin of her arm, dragging his nails, making cuts like the ones on her face. Mai hissed sharply in pain. He smirked "maybe."

Kazuya rested his hand on Mai's forehead making her flinch.

He said, "Is it your mind," and paused. He watched her closely. Slowly, he answered himself "possibly."

He slid his hand into her hair and grabbed the silky, auburn strands. Mai gave a short yelp of pain when he yanked her head back by her hair, exposing her neck.

"What about your hair," he implied. His eyes roamed down her face before stopping. An evil smile curved his mouth.

Kazuya bent his head, his black bangs shadowing his face. He brought his lips an inch away from Mai's.

"Maybe your kiss," Black clothes rustled as he moved his head to her exposed neck. The sent of lavender and wood met his senses as he inhaled "or is it your smell?"

He shifted again. His nose grazed along her jaw bone; his mouth stopped at her ear. His lips brushed the skin as he whispered.

"I'll find out."

Kazuya let out a malicious chuckle as he pulled away. Mai yelped again when he yanked her off the wall and suddenly let her go. She stumbled backward, hitting the wall again.

A shout rang down the hallway jerking both of their heads towards the door. Kazuya sneered as he looked back at Mai.

"You tell anyone, and I kill him," he warned threateningly as another shout met their ears, this time closer.

Mai's eyes widened in fear.

"Hey," Bou-san shouted as he and everyone else burst through the door to the base "is everybody alright in here?"

The black clad man's eyes flashed before going blank.

"We're fine," he replied, turning around and walking over to Koujo "Mai only has a few scratches. Lin might have a concussion though. And tie him up."

He gestured to the comatose man that was the cause for the mess in the room before turning back to Koujo.

And just like that, he was the real Kazuya again.

But Mai knew better.

* * *

**_Sorry it was short. And if it seems rushed, sorry for that too. I hope you all liked it though. I hope to update soon!! Let me know what you all think please!!! Flames will be used to start a rosty fire. So flame if you want, because its cold here at night!!_**

**_Thank You!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

This one has taken the longest to update and it seemed to be really really liked. For that I am sorry. It will take a long time to update this story because what it evolvs around and the resaerch I have to do for this story. But hopefuly it wont take as long to update again as it did this time.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its original cast. I do hoever own my plot, idea, and my own cast and only my plot, idea, and my own cast for this particular story line._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"What should we do with him," Houshou asked as he finished tying up the comatose man. He turned to Kazuya and looked at him curiously, as if noticing him for the first time "when did you wake up? _How _did you wake up?"

Kazuya looked up from Koujo, who had woken up a couple of minuets before, to the monk. His eyes shot to the ropes tying the mans hands and back to Houshou. Mai was still frozen in the corner, unmistakable fear in her eyes.

"Keep him in here," Kazuya instructed as he helped Koujo slowly sit up. The Chinese man rested his head in his hands as the boy next to him continued; deliberately ignoring his second question "It will be easier to keep an eye on him."

Houshou nodded and glanced at Mai before doing a double take. "Mai," he asked, making his way towards her "are you alright?"

Kazuya looked up at Mai sharply, eyes narrowing into a glare.

Mai flinched back into the wall when a shadow fell upon her and a hand reached out to her. The hand stopped and she followed the arm that the hand was connected to up to a face. She relaxed when she saw that it was just Houshou.

"Are you okay," he asked, worry marring his face "did something happen?"

Eye's flickering to Kazuya then back to Houshou, Mai licked her dry lips and hesitantly shook her head no.

"Everything's fine Monk," she said in a crackly voice "just a little shaken up from what just happened, it all."

Houshou watched her for a second, not fully convinced. Finally, he slowly nodded his head and turned away to tend to a half coherent Koujo.

Kazuya, seeing that Koujo was being taken care of, stood up from his position and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey," Houshou called from the Chinese man's side "where are you going?"

The teen paused at the door. He shifted his body just a little so that he could see the Monk out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly gestured to his forehead, feigning a pained expression.

"I'm going to wash off these markings," he explained, starting to back out the door "Their power's starting to give me a really bad headache."

Understanding flashed through Houshou's eyes and he gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"Understood," he replied, waving a hand flippantly "You go wash that off. We'll help Lin."

With a curt nod and a look that no one else could see warning Mai not to speak; Kazuya was off to the bath room.

Mai stared at the door in silent contemplation. What should she do?

"Oi, Mai," Houshou shouted, jerking the girl out of her musings. She turned around to look at the bassist, who was currently struggling to lift a once again passed out Koujo Lin "a little help here, please?"

She stood up on shaky legs and stumbled over to the two males before grabbing Koujo's arm on the side she was on and wrapping it around her shoulders. She slid her hand around the man's waist and took some of the weight that the comatose man putting on the monk.

"Thanks."

She smiled shakily in return.

~*~

A frustrated growl came from the bathroom closest to Kazuya's room as a boy furiously tried to get the markings off of his forehead.

"Come off," he growled at nothing in particular "why won't you come off?"

After a couple more minutes of hopeless effort, he threw the rag into the sink and glared at his reflection. The Boy he had inhabited was rather handsome, he noted sourly, not to mention The Boy had very high powers that he could use as he pleased. Now if these stupid markings would just come off!

"They won't come off, will they?"

He whipped his head in the direction that the voice had come from. It was that _girl _The Boyhad been dreaming about. She was leaning against the door frame glaring at him.

"Why," he demanded glaring himself.

"'Cause you're still in him," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest "and there going to stay on until you leave his body."

He turned to where he was facing her fully and hissed "That's not going to happen any time soon _girl_."

"I know," she replied, ignoring how he said girl and tossed something at him.

With inhuman reflexes, he caught the object and examined it. He looked back at the _girl _and held up the object.

"What's this?"

"Foundation, I stole it from Ayako," she uncrossed her arms and pushed off of the door frame "I'm sure you can figure out how to use it. After all, you possessed practically the smartest man in the world."

She turned around and started walking back down the hall, throwing one last comment over her shoulder "You wouldn't want to make him look stupid. That would blow you're cover."

He growled again after she had disappeared then turned back to the mirror looking down at the object that the _girl _had called foundation.

"Alright magic man," he muttered sarcastically to the enraged spirit of the teen at the back of his mind "how do I use this stuff?"

~*~

Mai walked back into the base, now having a control on her emotions that tended to put on a show on her face.

"How is Lin doing," she asked Ayako who was sitting next to the Chinese man.

The Miko looked up from her examination "He defiantly has a concussion. We need to keep a close eye on him to make sure that he doesn't fall into a coma."

Mai nodded and took in the damage to the room. It was defiantly a mess.

"Hey Mai," Houshou called from across the room, drawing the girls attention to him "How's Naru? You went to check on him. It's taking him a while."

"He's fine. He'll be here any second."

That is if he managed to figure out how to use the foundation she gave him.

As if on queue, the mentioned boy walked into the room. He looked completely natural, all Kazuya and no possess. Even the marks were gone with no trace of the foundation.

"I want you to update me on everything that has happened while I was down," he instantly barked as if he was just in a bad mood.

As Houshou distractedly did as he was told, Mai walked up to the thing in Kazuya's body and muttered "You certainly managed to do the foundation right. Not to mention you have the roll of Kazuya Shibuya down pat."

He smirked "Let's just say that I gave The Boy an offer he couldn't refuse to give me some pointers."

Mai looked at him in disgust "You're a beast."

"Of course."

* * *

**_Thank You for reading!! I hope you liked it!! Review, it helps me improve!!_**


End file.
